


But It Was Wrong

by HoneyAlphaPie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Psychological Torture, Queer Shaming, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Tentacles, Vanitas (he’s not nice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Riku knew he liked it.But it was wrong. On so many levels.





	But It Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at something darker. I usually write light and fluffy feel good stuff, but once I started thinking about Vanitas I had this awful idea to torture Riku. I like to see my favorite characters suffer. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

Riku slept in his bed one night, peaceful from the days events as he dreamed. He suddenly woke from his dreams though as his body felt a shiver.

He opened his eyes and immediately saw his window was open. He sat up then to shut it, clearly remembering it being shut when he went to bed, and felt nervousness creep into his heart.

Riku turned to face his empty room, and sighed not seeing anyone inside with him. Maybe he was just paranoid, but over the last few weeks, he’s been steadily feeling like someone was watching him. It was a little unnerving.

He relaxed backwards into his bed with a huff and resigned to get more sleep. 

A noise at the opposite end of the room though had him sitting up again. 

“Who’s there?” He demanded and sat up straighter.

A figure came out from the shadows, cloaked in a black and red sort of outfit with a mask on. It sort of reminded him of his Replica’s outfit. 

“Who are you?” Riku asked and stood from his bed.

The figure then took off its mask, and Riku sucked in a breath when he saw Sora’s face looking back at him.

The Sora lookalike then tsk’ed. “Oh Riku, don’t you recognize your best friend?”

“S-Sora?” Riku stuttered as he looked at the Sora lookalike. They had black raven hair and golden eyes. Riku frowned and furrowed his brows.

“You’re not Sora.” Riku said in distaste.

“I’m hurt Riku, and here I thought you loved me.”

Riku blinked in surprise at the ‘Not Sora’.

“...What?” Riku said meekly.

The Not Sora smiled at him, unnervingly wide. 

“Don’t you love me Riku? You want to keep me safe, don’t you?” The Not Sora smiled sweetly at him and batted his eyelashes and Riku felt his heart start to ache a little. The Not Sora continued to smile at him.

“Don’t you... think about us kissing, Riku?” He asked shyly with a slight hint of glee in his voice.

“S-Sora..” Riku’s eyes widened and he swallowed as he felt his face heat up.

“Well, don’t you Riku?” The Not Sora asked him again.

Riku shook his head, and felt angry. 

“You are not Sora. Who are you?”

The Not Sora just smiled again. 

“But I am Sora, Riku. I’m just how you imagined me to be.” He smirked and started to move closer to Riku. 

“What are you saying?” Riku questioned. 

“This is all in your head Riku, you imagined me here, dreamt me up. And now, you can do you can do what ever you want with me.” The Not Sora smirked wide and his gold eyes shined in the darkness.

Riku felt his face heat up again at the implication. 

The Not Sora then stepped right in front of Riku. 

“Maybe you like me better this way, and that’s why you imagined me like this.” The Not Sora put his hands on to Riku’s chest then and Riku shook him off.

“Oh, don’t want to play nice?” The Not Sora laughed and suddenly inky black tendrils of darkness came from his being and wrapped themselves around Riku’s arms and legs. 

Riku instantly struggled against the inky bonds holding him back. His hands were pulled above his head and he frowned at them.

The Not Sora then circled Riku, who was locked in a standing position by the black tendrils. 

“Let me go!” Riku yelled and he struggled on the bonds.

The Not Sora smiled at him. “I don’t think you want me to let you go Riku. I think you might actually like this.”

“I don’t like this!” Riku said back.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to have fun with me Riku? Don’t you want me to kiss you? Isn’t that what you think about? ...Kissing me?” The Not Sora asked again sweetly as he moved his face inches away from Riku’s, teasing him.

Riku flushed again and turned his head away. He did want to kiss Sora, but this person was not his Sora. They were an illusion or a replica, a copy. But a really awful one. Sora would never act like this.

“Do you still not believe me Riku?” The Not Sora asked quietly and then started to look really sad, his eyes fell and frown felt sincere and Riku felt his heart lurch at the sight. He didn’t want Sora to be sad.

...Was this person Sora after all? That couldn’t be right...

“I don’t know what to believe, but you’re definitely not ‘my’ Sora, that’s for sure.” Riku replied evenly. He knew that had to be true. He may look the same but his whole demeanor was off.

The Not Sora continued to frown in sadness. “But Riku...” they said in a sad voice, and he sounded just like Sora and it made Riku’s heart ache. The Not Sora stepped closer to him again.

“I’m just what you imagined me to look like Riku... Don’t you want to have fun with me? ........Isn’t that what you think about?” 

The Not Sora leaned in close to whisper in his ear then, “You think about kissing me and touching me don’t you?” The Not Sora purred and Riku swallowed in response. 

This was all a Dream? An illusion Riku created? It seemed way to real to be imagined though. 

The Not Sora tilted their face close to Riku’s and Riku felt himself lean in unconsciously, wanting to connect their lips. The Not Sora grinned before turning away before they could touch though and Riku frowned. 

He was going to give in though? Isn’t that what the Not Sora wanted?

The Not Sora just smirked and looked at him. 

“But, you do know it’s wrong, right Riku? Boys don’t kiss each other. It’s wrong.” The Not Sora said with his face twisted in disgust, but his voice was still playful.

Riku’s eyes widened and suddenly he felt shame for his wants. It was uncommon and almost unheard of for two men to be together and Riku was all too familiar with the guilt and shame he harbored over his feelings for his best friend. 

What was this illusion he created? Something to taunt him and shame him for his evil thoughts?

The Not Sora smiled then wickedly. 

“But, you still think about it, don’t you Riku. You think about... touching me?” The Not Sora turned back to him and ran a hand down Riku’s chest and bit his lip slightly, looking demure. Riku swallowed again and clenched his fist, as he pulled against the inky tendrils again trying to get free. 

“I know you like to imagine it Riku. Us naked and touching each other. It’s your fantasy right? You want to have sex with me?” The Not Sora leaned in close to Riku’s ear and started to whisper. “You want to be inside me?” 

Riku held a moan at that. Yes, he had thought about it before. Sora was too good not to think about, and he felt himself start to grow aroused thinking about it now. 

The Not Sora smirked again before moving away from him. 

“That’s wrong though Riku. I’m your best friend, and yet you want to do such dirty things with me. Your sick. Boys shouldn’t touch each other Riku. And you know that.” The Not Sora looked at him with a disgusted look and a frown settled on his features and Riku felt shame in him again. Yes, it was wrong. But he had never told anyone his desires, so no one thought differently about him. He only allowed himself to have these thoughts in private when no one could see him. 

The Not Sora smiled before moving closer again and touched Riku’s chest again. 

“But you like it don’t you Riku? You touch yourself to the thought of me. Sometimes even when I’m sleeping over. You just can’t help yourself can you? You go to the bathroom and touch yourself, and then come back to me as if nothing had ever happened.” The Not Sora whispered into his ear as his hands rubbed Riku’s chest and moved to his waist. He played with the waist band of Riku’s sleep pants, and Riku puffed out a breath of air in a huff. He was starting to become more aroused by the touch. 

The Not Sora stepped back then and frowned.

“But it’s wrong Riku. You’re sick in the head. Don’t you know I like Kairi? I could never love a disgusting freak like you. Just wait til I tell Kairi what you do.”

Riku groaned and hung his head in shame. 

“Please... stop.” He begged. What ever this was, it was awful. Riku was already ashamed of his feelings. Why did he have to imagine up this kind of torture for himself?

The Not Sora smirked widely before moving to touch Riku again. Riku sucked in a breath when hands started to massage his cock through his pants. He felt himself get hard at the manipulation.

The Not Sora leaned in close and whispered into his ear as he continued to rub at Riku’s length.

“You don’t want me to stop though, do you Riku?” 

Riku swallowed and screwed his eyes shut. He said nothing.

The Not Sora let out a laugh, and continued to stroke him through the fabric of his pants.

“That’s what I thought.” The Not Sora replied. “You’re so dirty Riku. You’re sick. You get off on the thought of your best friend.”

Riku panted as the Not Sora continued to stroke him even as he spoke harsh words.

“But, you like being dirty, don’t you Riku? You like thinking about all these sinful things. Doing naughty things to me. You get off thinking about me in such a dirty ways, even when you know it’s wrong. You like it, because it’s wrong, don’t you?” The Not Sora then pulled Riku’s member from his pants and leaned down and took all of him into his mouth.

Riku choked back a moan at the foreign sensation, having never experienced it before. It was so warm and soft, and the Not Sora used his tongue so erotically.

Yes, he did like this. He did like to think about Sora and he did like to think about doing many dirty things with him. Riku felt shame and pleasure at the same time and moaned as the Not Sora removed his mouth from his genitalia.

Riku breathed in quickly and focused his eyes on the Not Sora and watched as he looked up back at him with golden eyes and then the Not Sora smirked wickedly.

The Not Sora continued to look at Riku and let his molten gold eyes wash over his form. Riku’s cock was hard and jutted out from his body as the inky tendrils held him still, hands above his head, and his face looked embarrassed. It was positively delightful to see the shame in his eyes as he was turned on. 

The Not Sora stood up to bring his head up towards Riku’s and he smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Riku. 

“Do you wanna have sex with me Riku? Now might be your only chance to have me.” He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Riku’s cheek and Riku swallowed again before sighing brokenly. He did want too... but this Sora was being very difficult. Why shame him then, if This Sora wanted to do the things that he suggested were wrong? 

Riku ended up nodding his head gently, wanting to be with Sora in that way, in any way that he could, even if it was wrong and taboo, and the Not Sora grinned and released the inky tendrils from Riku’s limbs. Riku relaxed and rubbed at his chafed wrists with a frown.

The Not Sora beckoned him closer, and then Riku stepped in. Suddenly though, the inky tendrils were back, and Riku was suddenly staring at the floor as he was bent over roughly. Riku gasped at the sudden movement and tried to get free. The Not Sora just laughed and moved to stand behind him. 

“Oh Riku, you shouldn’t struggle against them. It only makes them tighter.” The Not Sora said and brought both of his hands up to Riku’s plush backside and Riku yelped at the sudden touch, not expecting it.

“What are you doing?” Riku called out in sudden fear, and the Not Sora just laughed.

“Didn’t you just say you wanted to have sex with me? Like I’d let you inside of me. No Riku, If you want me, then I’m going to have my own fun too.” The Not Sora grinned wickedly as he ran his hands on Riku’s sides, and started to peel back his sleep pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and the Not Sora purred as Riku’s perk ass was displayed for him.

Riku shuttered and groaned. He had thought about Sora taking him before, sure, but his usual go to fantasy was of himself over top of Sora. The thought of Sora inside himself now though was maddening and Riku felt himself grow harder in anticipation. Riku swallowed and hung his head.

The Not Sora smirked at the sight, and rubbed his hand affectionately on Riku’s ass cheek before slapping it hard. Riku’s head flew up at the pain and he yelped. The Not Sora laughed and grabbed on Riku’s ass roughly and spread open his cheeks. He brought up his other hand to his mouth and sucked on a gloved finger, before shoving it inside of Riku roughly.

Riku hissed at the intrusion and felt himself tense up. The Not Sora continued to prod him open roughly, before jamming another finger inside. Riku flinched and pulled against the inky tendrils holding him upright. 

“That hurts!” Riku said as he whined in pain and the Not Sora made a disappointed sound.

“It will feel better soon Riku, relax. This is what you wanted after all. I’m just doing what you imagine me to do. ...Maybe you like it rough? Is that it, Riku? You like it hard? Want me to pound your tight little hole til you can’t walk for a week?”

Riku moaned at the words spewing from the Not Sora’s mouth. They were positively sinful. He nodded his head though and screwed his eyes shut as the Not Sora continued to roughly finger him open. He felt something brush against his cock and Riku looked down at himself to see one of the Inky Black tendrils wrapping around the base. He moaned when it tightened it’s grip around himself roughly.

The Not Sora grinned at Riku’s moans and removed his fingers before slapping Riku’s ass once again on the opposite cheek. Riku yelped again but this time it was more breathless. The Not Sora smirked.

“You like the pain, don’t you Riku?” He said and smacked Riku again, causing the skin to flush red. Riku cried out and felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He hung his head in shame though. Yes, he did like it. It hurt, but it turned him on. This Sora was doing things Riku had only thought about in his most wildest of fantasies. The Real Sora would never act like this to him, but Riku felt himself grow more aroused by the minute. 

The Not Sora rubbed Riku’s ass again before moving to undo the fabric at the front of his suit and released his own aching member from the confines. He jerked himself a few times before moving to line himself up. 

“Are you ready Riku?” He asked sweetly, and Riku opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as the Not Sora roughly pressed in. Riku yelped in the pain and hissed as he felt the Not Sora push into him farther. A tear managed to fall down Riku’s cheek onto the floor and clenched his teeth and grunted. 

“H-Hurts..” Riku stuttered out and the Not Sora sighed breathlessly. Suddenly more inky black tendrils started to wrap themselves around Riku’s cock and he moaned at the sudden swell of pleasure. The tendrils moved up and down on his length and then the Not Sora moaned as he started to thrust into Riku’s swollen asshole. Riku panted at the pressure as it was starting to bleed into pleasure, and moaned loudly when the Not Sora began to speed up.

“You want it rough, right Riku? Your such a dirty boy, wanting your best friend to fuck you up the ass. You like the feeling of my cock buried inside of you? You’re such a whore Riku. What would everyone say if they knew that you liked getting fucked like a dirty slut?” The Not Sora fucked into him harder and gripped Riku’s hips tightly as he thrusted and Riku whined in pleasure. Yes, he liked this, good god, he liked it. It was shameful. He was dirty. This Sora was right. Riku was dirty. He loved how This Sora felt inside of him, it was over powering. Riku whined again when the inky tendrils continued their assault on his cock and he shook in pleasure. The repeated stab of This Sora’s cock in him and the stimulation on his cock was becoming to much. He seized up when he felt like he was going to cum, but was unable to. It hurt. The pressure around his cock was blinding. Riku panted and cried as the Not Sora fucked him roughly. He wanted to cum, but he could not.

“P-Please!” Riku begged, pleading for release. The Not Sora laughed and slapped Riku’s ass again hard and Riku yelped in pain. 

“You’re going to wait for me Riku, I’m not done with you yet.” The Not Sora purred and angled his thrusts to the opposite side, deep in Riku, and Riku cried out at the new sudden overwhelming pleasure. 

“Yes! Sora!” Riku moaned brokenly and the Not Sora grinned in satisfaction as he fucked himself deeper on that one spot. Abusing the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Riku cried and whined and shook in ecstasy, and felt his cock ache again begging for release. 

“Please, Sora! P-Please!!” Riku begged again and the Not Sora just laughed at him. 

“Begging your best friend to let you cum, you’re so fucking dirty Riku. Such a whore. You want to cum with my cock up your ass, your so fucking filthy. You think it feels good though, don’t you Riku? Do you want me to cum inside you?” The Not Sora moaned as he fucked Riku harder. Riku nodded his head and moaned. Yes, it did feel good. Yes, he did want that. He wanted to cum with Sora inside him. It was maddening, and he shook again with unbridled pleasure.

The Not Sora pulled out of him roughly and slapped his ass again. Riku whined and then yelped when the Not Sora suddenly grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked his head up. 

“Open wide Riku, I’ve got a tasty treat for you...” The Not Sora said deviously and Riku looked up to see the Not Sora’s erection jutting out from his body, angry and red. The Not Sora leaned in to Riku and pressed himself to Riku’s mouth and forced himself inside.

Riku almost gagged at the sudden force down his throat, and cried out as he felt more tears well up in his eyes. The inky black tendrils continued to rub on his own cock still, it slowly turning purple from the pressure holding him back. More inky black tendrils came up suddenly and started to caress at Riku’s backside and Riku’s eyes widened as he felt them start to insert themselves inside of his abused hole. He whined around the Not Sora’s length and struggled to breath. The Not Sora just continued thrusting into Riku’s warm mouth roughly , chasing his own orgasm.

Riku’s eyes rolled back and he whined as the pleasure was suddenly blinding again, to much all at once, he was being stimulated from all angles. He panted and struggled to breath as the Not Sora fucked his throat. 

The Not Sora jammed into him one more time roughly and let himself cum down Riku’s throat and Riku almost choked and felt more tears fall down his face. Suddenly the pressure around his cock was gone and the Not Sora removed himself from Riku’s mouth, right as Riku came violently from all the pleasure he was experiencing. He nearly screamed as his vision went white and his cum splattered onto the floor beneath him and he shook wildly as the pleasure washed over him. The inky tendrils continuing their assault on him until he was begging for them to stop.

The Not Sora put his own member back inside his clothing, and the inky black tendrils holding Riku up and working at his genitals were cast away. Riku fell to the floor in a huff and crouched on his hands and knees as he panted for breath. 

The Not Sora smiled at him sweetly then, glee written all over his features.

“Well this was fun Riku. Make sure to imagine me again so we can have more fun. But do so in private, because you wouldn’t want anyone to find out just how dirty you really are now, would you Riku? Kairi would be so ashamed of you if she ever found out what you think about her boyfriend doing to you. Fucking slut.” The Not Sora kicked Riku in the side then and pushed him over on the floor. Riku groaned in pain and watched the Not Sora open his window and jump out into the night with out another word. Riku just breathed and looked out of the window to the bright moon in the sky and slowly lost himself in his thoughts, as he laid there disheveled and broken.

Yes, he did like that. And he would imagine That Sora again, probably. The thought actually frightened him. 

But he knew he liked it.

But it was Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ✿
> 
> I mean Riku sure did... even if it was wrong.
> 
> I’m terrible really.


End file.
